Even if it hurts (please tell me if it does!)
by Aros Sterling
Summary: Why does Kenma always get hurt? Why does he always have to hide that he is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lol so again I'm back but my excessive obsessions are going to literally be the death of me. So if I'm going to die I may as well write while I'm still alive. Cute 3-shot about hurt Kenma. About 1K per chapter.**

 **Short and sweet...**

Serve. Pass. Set. Hit. Pass. Set. And hit.

This is the routine practice.

Kenma sighs, he never found these practices easy. And much less did he find them any fun. Kuroo smiled as he looked over at his precious setter. _So small, Kitten is adorable,_ he thought. The attacker watched Kenma execute a perfect backset as their right side hitter swung at the ball!

"Great hit, keep going," the coach said as the ball surpassed the net. The scrimmage was actually going pretty well. Going back and forth each team refusing to give up and the ball refusing to fall to the floor.

"Kenma, get over here. Get ready to block on three. Ready, ready, ready, go," the captain shouted as the three front row players emerged into the air. The ball slammed into Kenma's finger, and ricocheted back toward the defensive specialist.

And the D.S abruptly missed it.

"Great block Kenma-san!" Kuro said pumping his fist into the air, and high fived the setter. Kenma winced flexing his hand open and closed as he looked up at the captain. "Kenma-san, d-did you hurt your finger?" Kurosaki asked as he uncurled Kenma's tightly clenched hand.

The setter reluctantly nodded his head as he sighed. "It's not a big deal, I think that I just jammed it on the block. Like I said it's not so-" he was cut off by a sharp burning pain in his finger as Kuro moved it slightly to the right. The setter bit his lip barley suppressing a whimper as he bent it again.

"Kenma-san, are you sure that you are ok? I mean, this," he said applying slight amounts of pressure to the minor injury- "shouldn' be causing you so much pain." Kenma did everything in his power to stop from crying as the small amount of pressure felt like a crushing force of pain.

Kenma knew dang well it was worse than a jammed finger as he let it out to be. It was most likely- at best- dislocated. Which he wasn't really sure how he could dislocate a finger while blocking but he did. His dumb luck. "No, it's fine. It just hurts is all. It'll be better by the time that our first game comes by tomorrow I promise," he said. More trying to make himself believe it too.

Kuro, quite obviously didn't believe him. He gave him the 'if - you-are lying- to -me - then- you-best-be prepared-to-go-to-your-room-and stay-there-all-night-' kind of look and he took a small step back and looked up. His precious setters face was red with blush and his golden cat eyes were holding the cutest tears. "Ok, Kenma. But you have to tell me if it hurts. Even if it's a dull ache kind of pain," Kuro said.

As soon as practice ended he found the courage to go to the doctors office at the school and see if he could play tomorrow. The doctor took a look at his finger and almost immediately was taken aback by the swelling and bruises that lay underneath and on top of his pale skin. She grabbed an ice pack from the fridge in her office and gently placed it on his hand.

"How could this possibly happen, the injury is to accurate to have happened in a fight and to well placed I have happened on accident so how did you injure yourself this time," she asked pressing the ice pack on to his hand. He yelp in both pain and alarm. Mostly pain.

"Volleyball," he said plainly. "I went to block a ball and my fingers weren't spread out in the right shape so I jammed my finger." He said sighing as she lightly moved he ice pack so she could see the damage. "Kenma, you know dang well that this in not a jammed finger," she sighed.

"From the looks of it you dislocated it from the bone, and one of your blood vessels had been involved while this happened, in other words a blood blister. The bruising and swelling is most likely coming from the blood vessel and the dislocation of the finger. I can move it back, but it looks like it had been already. It's not exact, so that's another reason why it swelled so badly."

"I'm going to move it back," she said. "Also, moving your finger would become slightly painful, well not slightly. It will become moderate to serve pain when you move it," she said. There was a sickening pop as she moved it back in place. Kenma's eyes watered and some tears spilled over his eyelids as he bit his lip. Which had still endured some previous bite marks from before.

Then an audible whimper as she bent his finger to make sure that she hadn't injured it any further. She pulled out the some tape and held his finger in place as she taped it to the other one besides it.

"I can tell this to everyone that plays sports but you really shouldn't play with an injury like that but, you sports people always like to show off for the girls. If you do you could seriously injure your hand more or cause more eh... serious damage," she said. Kenma unclenched his hand and winced as he felt another stream of burning pain shoot up his hand.

He placed a hand softly over his injured one, and bit his lip (again yes how very creative of me) he nodded to the nurse. And walked out of the room.

As soon as he came home, he went straight to his room and to the kitchen to grab some ice for his hurting hand.

He couldn't hold a freaking fork without shooting pains up his hand and tears in his eyes. His mom and dad were working late so he had a bowl of soup, or at lest that's what he told them. But placing the ice pack on his hand the pain continued.

How was he going to survive warm ups? School?

School was a beach, he mostly wrote using his left hand which for him, he was born left handed and switched to right handed because he couldn't be taught to play right handed. So it wasn't that bad. He slammed his hand in the locker. And fell down the stairs.

Practice was much worse.

Service.

Pass, set, hit, dig, set, hit.

But after the third time around he literally couldn't take it anymore. He could feel pain radiating from the center of his hand and towards the bottom of his middle finger. A bruise spread from the base of his middle finger and midway between his ring and pinky, and the halfway between his middle and pointer.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his hand towards his chest as he bit his bloody lip, which he had bit the skin off his lip in one section so the blood had spilled over some. He gnawed on his bloody lip.

 _M-maybe I should tell Kuro, it really hurts and I'm surprised that nobody had notice. I don't think that it's broken, but I do think that I injured it more. No_ , he decided. _I can wait until the game is over because after the game we will have no practice Friday and then I can ice it over the weekend._

He sighed in pain. He nodded his head for he next spiker to hit his toss and the wing spiker obliged. _The lines almost done,_ he thought. _No way! Kuro?! I'll have to toss to Kuro? He'll know something's wrong and he'll hurt me. It's fine I'll be ok_. He sent the set high in he air as he allowed Kuro to hit the ball. Transitioning to the right side and preparing to block.

Him and the others went up in the air and the ball was blocked by Kuro, who smacked the guy besides him. The guy besides him had brushed Kenma's hand as he had landed. いいえ ( no) this small amount of contact shouldn't have broken the dam, but it did.

Kenma started crying.

Kuro stopped beating on his teammate in the playful was he was and looked up at the setter. Who was of course balling his eyes out. He cradled his hand towards his chest and sobbed.

"Kenma," Kuro asked, "did this bumbling idiot hurt you?" He asked. The other hitter smacked Kuro. Kenma shook his head. "D-do you remember when you told me to tell you if I was hurt. Well a-after practice I went to the nurse and I dislocated my finger. I-I know it sounds s-stupid but I did. I t-think me setting made it worse because it popped and now it hurts like heck," he spat out.

Kuro carried Kenma off the court and into the team room. Kuro taped up his finger and then called the nurse who came with pain killers and a finger cast. And Kenma was strictly told not to play for 2-3 weeks until his (now broken) finger healed up.

*Bonus*

Kenma curled up into a ball on his bed and looked up at his best friend. "You know I told you to tell me if it hurts. But did you listen no! Why can't you ever listen to me?" Kuro asked.

Kenma smiled. "I thought you said that you wouldn't rant until I was fully healed. And you also said that you were done while we were in the hospital room," he said. His golden cat eyes flashed.

Kuro smiled and ran a hand through his kittens hair.

A/N: I bet my word count is only at 1,280 word. Sigh. Anyhow that's that and I have more coming. Do y'all realize that I stayed up from 3:09 am until 0:43 (12:43) reading my poor Kitten sick or hurt? I feel alive now. And if course to write this for the darling fans that will (not) read this

XOXO

私はあなたを愛している、次回会いましょう。

( I love you alll, see you next time.)


	2. The world moves as I fall

**A/N: Part 2/3. Maybe more in the near future, but for now only 3. I suck at sickfics, which is exactly why I'm going to write about one. And then I can finally have someone critique me! Yay! (Besides u Sis**? ﾟﾘﾌ **). And yay! You know what...actually, I have a few new shout outs to say. So today while I was in carpool I had my phone go off and I checked my reviews and kabam! I had one!**

 **Shout outs (** Admins **): YouAndMe2Gether:** Thank you so much for the review and I love it too! I am open to requests and I may add more if you like it so much! You are fantastic!

 **Val Run:** I very much appreciate the follow, [actually I'm pretty sure that you are my only follower], but I am thankful for whatever I did or didn't do {jk} and I love you forever!

 **Areira Death Angel** : I love you so much for betaing my stories!

 **CorineTheAnime** : you too you rock and thanks for your awesome stories!

Augh. The school day really couldn't go on any longer. It seemed as if his hour classes were eight and his gym class was three. Actually it was...weird, he was...looking forward to practice. Maybe it was because only recently had he began dating Kuro, and he was blushing [barely] at the thought of seeing him again.

All lovey dovey, he was head over heels. Thought he couldn't make sense of anything that was going on around him. They were either talking at the speed of sound or talking in slow motion like there was something wrong with them.

The corners of his vision was all blurred and disoriented. He could feel a steady pulse of pain at the center of his head and behind his eyes. Migraine. Perfect time to have on was in practice when all the movements would jostle his hurting head even more.

He sighed dropping his bag at his feet as he walked into the gym. He could just skip practice couldn't he? No way, he would totally be caught, if not by the coach then definitely by his captain. He sighed as he continued on walking to where the group was.

"Hey Kenma," his boyfriend greeted. He smiled cheerfully as Kenma walked by. "What's wrong you have that face," Kuro asked. _Nothing_ was wrong, he had a headache. He shook his head and looked up, _so tall I'll have to look up to him for the rest of my life and that'll be fun._ "Nothing," he said.

"Get your tails into gear and lets go, Kenma-san you are setting, lets do hitting lines and then defense," the coach said. Kenma smiled. His finger was still slightly bruised from the breakage a couple weeks ago but he had been cleared so he could play as long as he didn't feel any more pain. He still had it taped for practice.

Dig. Set. Hit. Block.

Dig. Set. Hit.

Routine plays, repetitive routine plays with the same people and the same think. "Alright, everybody bring it in, we are going to work on the 6-2 rotation, actually first, we are going to have Kenma in the backrow playing defense while the other team has the ball," the coach pointed to zone one on the court. "And from then we will continue," he said.

Kenma walked over to the zone and sighed. The blurriness on the edges of his vision was really starting to bug him as he tried to follow the ball on the other side.

It was slow. Easy to watch the movement of the blockers and attackers as they went after the ball, Coach had instructed to tip so the back row could get used to it and after they did 100 they could switch to hitting. Kenma liked being able to read the players faces and the moves they would make and how he could contradict them.

Roll shots were at 60.

Easy to identify because of their roll downwards. Easy to read by the movement of the hand. The spin, the hand motion, the set. They would all tell you what kind of attack they were going to do.

The attack was forcefully sent over the net, Kenma raced after it and passed it up keeping it off the floor and immediately getting up and pushing himself up. The non-setter was trying to set the ball and ended up running right into Kenma. Sending both of them on the floor.

Kenma grimaced as the collision sent him to the ground first. He rubbed the back of his head, he guess the migraine was still in full effect but he felt fine. A little dizzy but fine. He could hear a muffled "are you ok?" And nodded. He pushed himself up again as the dizziness increased.

He almost staggered, but caught himself before he fell and looked up, disoriented. He gave a small, shy, smile at his boyfriend. He gave a thumbs up and turned his body towards the hitters, giving the ' _ok I'm good now, make them go away_ ' action. Kuro nodded and screamed back to your positions.

The people on the other side of the net shrugged their shoulders and continued on what they were doing with serve receive. They would serve, the D.S or Libero would pass the ball Kenma would set and the attacker would hit it over then net.

"Alright," coach said as he called the other players into a huddle. "I've seen what we can do, our next game is a long time from now about 3 and a half weeks away so I you want to get hurt do it now." He said jokingly. "But seriously, I need good solid serves that will get up points. Serve it up," he said as the group broke.

Toss. Step. Hit.

The ball would float and move around almost like it was dancing in the air as it floated away and in bounds.

"Alright that's the end of practice put your balls away," the coach blushed, "no stop that put your _volleyballs_ away and pack up..."

A loud smack then a thump and then the fain sound of a gasp before he fell unconscious to the floor. The server covered his mouth with his hand as he had realized that he had hit the 'precious setter' with a full power jump serve. Kenma lay on the floor unable to move and he server slowly attempted to back away.

Kuro saw the hole thing happen in slow motion, it appeared. He saw the ball make contact with the side of Kenma's face and the small gasp that he let out before he fell. Kuro watched as his poor setter fell and the relaxed, emotionless, face disappeared and was replaced with pain and discomfort.

He watched the setters face contort with agony as he lay on the ground. Kuro was on his knees beside his boyfriend. "Kenma kitten, I need you to wake up because if you don't wake up and tell me that 'it was and accident' or 'he didn't see me', I will literally kill whoever did this to you," Kuro said.

Kuro could feel a gentle squeeze of his hand and looked down to find his baby kitten struggling to open his eyes without wincing at the brightness or the pain at the back of his head. Kuro smiled as he found this position adorable even if his kitten was hurt he could still smile at the cuteness of him. Kuro snuck and arm under Kenma's shoulders and another under his legs and was about to pick him up before the coach shook his head.

"No," he said, "you really shouldn't move him, because we really can't find out what's wrong with him before the nurse comes and we don't know when that could be so we should just wait until then," he said. Kuro reluctantly nodded but as the rest of the team huddled up he could feel a tug on his shirt. "Kuro," Kenma whispered. "Kuro how did I end up on the floor? Are we still in the gym?" Kuro sighed. He really _shouldn't_ move him but he wanted to care for his kitten. "Kenma, I'm pretty sure you have a concussion. You were hit pretty hard by the serve and I think that you hit your head when you fell. I'm taking you to your house," he said.

Kenma nodded. Then regretted it because he inhaled a sharp wince as he could feel he steadily pace is pain panging against the back of his head. Kuro escaped practice with an injured Kenma on his back and carried him to his house. Kuro lied. He actually ended up taking him to his house instead. It was close and Kuro knew that his parents wouldn't be home anyways.

He laid Kenma on his bed and Kuro headed downstairs towards his kitchen. And got some ice and a headache medicine just in case he WILL need it. He headed upstairs to a sleeping Kenma, curled in a ball one hand still clutching his aching head and dried tears staines his 'little itty bitty kitty face', and Kuro couldn't help but sigh. His poor baby setter, hurt because of a serve.

Kenma opened his eyes slowly and whimper quietly because of the sharp pain he felt due to the bright lights. He sat up holding his hand in his hands and looked at Kuro, scanning the room he realized that this wasn't his house at all, but it was...Kuro's?

Nausea stated to kick in about 5 minutes later. He had one hand wrapped around his stomach and the other was on the side of his face, pressed against his temples. He made a small whine that immediately [and apparently] got Kuro's immediate attention. Kenma stared up at Kuro who had looked down at him to make sure he's ok and after being ignored tugged slightly on Kurosaki's jersey.

Kuro caught on very fast, he had to with Kenma's hand screwed to his head and stomach he picked him up bridal style before carrying him to the toilet.

Kenma tried his best not to let the bile and vomit seep up his throat. He shook his head trying to clear the blurriness from his vision, when tears began to cascade down his face and he squeezed his stomach even more. "Kenma, you will feel better when you do," Kuro said. "I know it's nasty and gross but it will help." Kenma spent minutes with tears and bile running down his face and he even fainted in to Kuro's lap in exhaustion. He still had his eyes screwed shut in pain and discomfort. He smiled slightly up at Kuro.

Kenma still had his hand across his stomach. "My head feels like it's throbbing," he sighed. Kuro nodded. "I think that you have a concussion, that would explain the nausea."

Kuro again laid Kenma down and they both fell asleep on the couch.

 **A/N: OMG this is so** _ **bad**_ **! Augh, I'm so sorry I bet it's super short too. I'm so sorry but I'm still taking requests, I had actually wanted to post this Wednesday but my homework was a B***h and I hate 7th grade so much. Anyhow, I hope you like it. Maybe I'll even add an extra chapter!**

 **Actually I'd love it if I did because this [my] concussion-fic don't seem to cut it. I'm a Bostonian, so ya.**


	3. No need to doubt

**A/N: I want to get this posted before Monday and I'm so sorry for the long wait. And hopefully if I do decide to make this 4 chapters then I will add the next one before Christmas (I don't do dead lines) . I like my kitten and I must hurt him to help you guys so I'm so sorry.**

 **Shout outs and admins:**

 **Shout outs (** Admins **): YouAndMe2Gether:** Thank you so much for the review and I love it too! I am open to requests and I may add more if you like it so much! You are fantastic!

 **Val Run:** I very much appreciate the follow, [actually I'm pretty sure that you are my only follower], but I am thankful for whatever I did or didn't do {jk} and I love you forever!

 **Areira Death Angel** : I love you so much for betaing my stories!

 **CorineTheAnime** : you too you rock and thanks for your awesome stories!

 **Neko-Fire Deamon Temptest:** Thanks for the reveiw and I'm glad you comment!

4 times Kenma hid he was being bullied and one time he told Kuro...

Sweater Paws

Kenma Kozume was an was an easy target for people bigger than him. He was small and shy and he was homosexual and was dating the captain of Nekoma. Skinny, and a total introvert. So by the time that class was over he walked out of the classroom and right into the school bully.

"Oh," Kenma gazed up at him. "I-I'm sorry I must not have seen you there," he ducked his head down and tried to slide past him without any trouble but he was stopped where he was. "Listen here Gameboy," the taller said with anger clear in his face. "You'd better hope to god that Kuroo is here to save your sorry arse because I couldn't care less if I beat you into a pulp right here and now." He said.

Kenma let out a small whimper as he was thrown into the wall by his hair. He winced slightly and recoiled backwards. "So just stay out of my way okay," he said spraying spit everywhere when he did so. Kenma reached up to wipe

it off as the older walked away.

"Pathetic. Really? I didn't even hurt you but you're already ready to cower in fear?" The older snickered as he walked past. Kenma reached his hand up to touch the part of his head that was thrown into the lockers. Throbbing and pounding. He winced, his vision blurred and unblurred with every pound in his head.

He bit his lip. Class was a blur. He may have done something but in the back of the room where you can be isolated from everyone else you don't really _have_ to pay attention. It was fine because if he had to participate, he would always work alone. That's why he sat in the back.

He left his class for lunch. The same boy gave him a snarl as he walked by. Kenma accidentally knocked into him and Kenma's binders littered the floor. "I told you to stay out of my way," he said. Kenma gulped. "Sorry."

 _ **Wham!**_

Kenma could feel blood running down his face. He raised a hand to wipe it away when a right hand came to punch the left side of his face. Kicks, punches, vulgar words and other forms of abuse came later. But he never told Kuro.

"Hey," Kuro approached him in the hallway. "Why is it that it's summer but you still come to school in sweaters?" Kenma gulped. Exactly what he had hoped _not_ to happen. He shrugged. Kuro did his usual 'whatever' to him and walked away.

colour

Kenma loved to paint so in his 2nd year of middle school he did art class. Painting came easy. Stroking up and down smoothly. Until he spilled various colours of red and purple on the painting. Water colour bruises he called formed.

He was in the hallway with his head down and he ran into the bully again. "Little twerp, didn't you learn from the last time in 5th grade? Don't mess with me or else. Oh well. Maybe if I hit you harder you'll remember this." A series of punches and kick were payed on his thin frame.

Kenma fought the urge to cry out to call for Kuroo. But if he did he would only make it worse right? He never knew. He always felt like his life was upside down. So he didn't call out to him. "There, next time I see you I'll screw you up so bad you won't be here for a week.

Art.

Art was his excuse.

"Kenma, what's that on your arm?" Kuroo asked. Kenma almost gave it a second glance. He didn't have to. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Bruises. "I spilled paint on my, mostly purple and red, it only looks like a bruise," he said. But somehow he felt like even he didn't believe his own words.

Band-Aids

Kenma wasn't clumsy, sure he could slip at times but one reason that Kuro called him Kitten was that he usually was graceful. Except for when his face was getting pounded in.

"Kenma."

Oh god it's Kuro, does he know I'm dead I'm so dead. There's no bruises, only cuts hidden under sweaters and all up and down his back from having "him" run forks up and down it. Kenma crumples inward towards himself.

"Hey," Kuro said, happy as usual, "what's up? You haven't answered my texts at all? Is something wrong? What did I do." Kenma shook his head to indicate nothing and Kuro didn't believe him.

Kuro grabbed his arms and spun him to face him. "Hey listen here, if anything -I mean anything- is bothering you then I want you to tell me because I will fight them. Naw, I'm just playing -" Kuro said, but suddenly he wasn't- he whipped around to face Kenma. "Actually, no I'm not. I will fight them. And I. Will. Win. Oh bye! Got to get to class!" He winked and waltzed away.

Kenma stood alone in the hallway for a minute and pondered about what his friend did, shivering thinking about the things Kuro would do to "him". He inwardly cringed. At a mental war with himself.

' _Tell him what's the worst that could possibly happen? He's only trying to protect you? Have a little faith_.' And the second voice kept on whispering ' _ **What? Seriously?! Tell him and prove what the kid says! That your weak? Naw, but go on with yourself and prove him right, you know you are weak. What are you to do but beckon for him.**_ '

He may have made a mistake but he picked the second one over and over and over.

Keep a secret

Kenma could feel tension creep up inside of him when Kuro came around. He could believe that he could keep hiding it any longer but he had to. And he did. He walked down the hall into fifth period and there "he" was. He looked down upon him angrily and snarled. Kenma gulped and tried to run away as he did so his sweater was pulled back and he was kicked swiftly.

About a hundred punches to his arms and legs, as he blocked his face, knowing there would be no way to hide it if he smelt of makeup and crap. Kenma crouched farther inward hiding himself as his back and legs took beating after beating. He could feel the sting and heat blossoming across his back after each hit, surly causing later blossoming bruises and cuts as he dragged his nails across his back.

They could here footsteps in the hall and "he" snarled he'd be back later and finish this. Kenma ran to the bathroom and stayed there until lunch hoping that Kuro wouldn't notice.

Thinking "thank god it's winter."

I'm telling you now

Kenma followed Kuro out of his classroom and waited for the familiar sound of the school bells ringing. He tapped his shoulder and he walked by his hip. Kuro went to put an arm across his shoulder but Kenma flinched away. He knew it was Kuro but he still felt as thought he was going to be hit again.

As soon as they walk out of the door to the school he does it again, Kuro spins himself around so he's in front of Kenma and he looks him as best he can in the eyes. Kenma turns his head away, eyes closed and shrunken towards himself.

"And this is why we need to talk," Kuro said. "What is this? Shrinking towards yourself, sweaters, water colour -I know you're not that clumsy- What is going on?" Kuro asked. His gaze was inevitable to advert, Kenma bit his lip and hesitantly walked forward a step.

"I'm sleeping over your house Kuro," he said. Not a question, a statement. "My mom already knows," Kenma said. Kuro nodded at this. "I know."

As soon as they got to the house Kenma ran up the stairs and locked the door as he slowly rolled up his sleeves and showed bruises. "Not water colour, a guy had been hitting me since middle school and he's only gotten worse since," Kenma said.

He continued telling the story of each bruise, cut, scrape, scratch, and bump -there were thousands- but Kuro listened to every word nodding and helping clean the wounds he could as he swore he would do this all to him the next morning.

And he did.

'I will never doubt again,' Kenma thought.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry all of you please don't hate me but I've been super busy schools a bamf and it's so annoying I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last one but I never got around to actually doing it and ya! I'm sorry don't unfollow me please! I'm sorry! Again I got a bunch of comments on other stuff I did I looked over all of it and thanks so much! I want to write more but I also DONT WANT TO ESTABLISH ANYMORE DUE DATES! I suck at due dates and I'm already always late so I don't want to disappoint anyone. Again thanks so much!**

 **Last thing -God this is a long A/N-**

 ***VOTE IN THE COMMENTS: Should Aros do another chapter and then about what?* A** _ **lso: I TOTALLY EXEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND GUEST AUTHORS!***_

~Aros Sterling


End file.
